The Bonne Chronicles: The Takeover
by OcelotRunner
Summary: Before Megaman, before the resistance. There was a brother and sister who would make their way to saving the Country. But first, they need to escape the psychotic clutches of Wily's henchmen. With a little help from their friends, of course.
1. Life Cliche

Chapter 1

 **Williamsburg, VA- October 21, 2088**

A sixteen year old Tracy Bonne sat upstairs, in her room, diligently working on her Advanced Science and Technology project. She sat back, brushing her black and pink hair out of her eyes, and strapping an arm device to her wrist. She adjusted a few sensors on the small yellow robot, who stared back at her, smiling. It was eerily human-like. Activating a few of the keys, she spoke to it, "Okay Robbie, make my bed."

The foot-tall being hopped from the desk, and shuffled across the room. She turned her chair, watching it "run" over to the stereo and turn on the "electronica" station. She rolled her eyes and removed the wrist device, when the robot began dancing, excitedly.

Her holo-comms chimed, as she picked up the tiny screwdriver. She pressed the answer key, "What up hoe!?" Her best friend, Gina greeted, as she fiddled with her close-cropped, platinum-colored hair.

"Homework." Tracy replied, holding up the wristband, "What about you?"

"Just ordered a new holo-comm, from DirectTech, shit's gonna be so cool..." She began, "...wait, are you listening to electronica? Gross."

Tracy turned the holo, toward the dancing servbot, "Still making adjustments." She said, rubbing her head.

"Oh my God! He is _so_ cute! When are you gonna make me one?" Gina replied.

" _Cute_ isn't gonna get me the college co-op credits that I need." Tracy said, turning the display back. "He needs to be able to obey commands. And I told you I would make you one for your birthday."

"Ugh, smart girl problems. We're sixteen, Trace, stop worrying about _college_ and _careers_. Come to Cody's party with me tonight. It's Friday, skank! Let's have fun!" Her friend pleaded.

Tracy smirked, "I wish I could, but Robbie needs to be set to go, in three days. Besides, my brother and Danica are coming into town, tonight."

"Screw the party, can I come to _your_ house?! Scott is _so_ hot! Sorry, I know he's your brother and all, but _damn_!" Gina responded.

"Ew, whatever, he's five years older than you, and has been with his girlfriend since, like, high school." She replied, "Besides, he's a total dork. All he likes to do is watch old movies and crap, from, like, the nineteen-hundreds.

"I think that's kinda cool." Gina said, "Tell him I said 'Hi'." She laughed.

Tracy grinned, shaking her head, "Bye, bitch."

"Later, tramp." Gina responded, as the holo closed out.

Downstairs, Tracy's mother prepared dinner, while her father watched football, from the couch. She walked through the living room, rolling her eyes at the cliché. Sitting the servbot on the counter, she opened the refrigerator, scavenging for a soda.

"It lives!" Her mother joked, "Hi there, Robbie." She said, patting the robot's head. He tweeted and smiled in response. "Honey, why don't you put your tools and stuff away. Your brother will be here, any minute." She asked.

Tracy pulled a drink out, closing the door, "Mom, I really gotta get this project done. I promise, I won't be working _at_ the dinner table. Can I just leave my stuff in the living room?"

Her mother smiled, "Sweetie, you've created a robot, with artificial intelligence, only months after the ban was lifted. I think they'll give you the credits. Take a little break, for me?"

Tracy looked over, to the servbot, "His intelligence is low-grade, the other three kids I'm up against can do _that._ I need to be able to command him, otherwise, he won't be taken seriously."

Her father chimed in, from the next room, "Maybe, if you fixed your hair, and stopped dressing like a 'devil-worshipper', _you_ would be taken seriously."

"Seriously, Stan!?" Her mother replied. She turned back to Tracy, "Just be yourself. You've always achieved your goals that way, anyhow."

The doorbell chimed, ending the conversation. When her mother opened it, the large German Shepherd ran in, first, wagging his tail. "Whoa! Hey there, Rush!" Tracy said, ruffling his fur. She walked over, hugging her brother and his red-headed girlfriend.

"Hey guys," Scott started, "whoa, what the hell is that!?" He finished, pointing to the robot, on Tracy's shoulder.

"This is Robbie. I made him." She answered, as the dog jumped up, sniffing it.

Scott whistled, bringing Rush to his side, "Weird, what does he do?"

"Right now, he just hangs out, and dances." She said, "But if I can get him to do my chores, the school will grant me early graduation, and move me to the Tech Center, to start development on more."

"Oh my God, can I hold him?" Danica asked.

"Sure." Tracy replied, handing him over, like a small child.

Scott walked into the living room, "Dad, how are you?" He asked, putting out his hand.

His father, not looking, took a sip of his Scotch, "I'm fine, Scott."

He pulled his hand back, smile fading, "I haven't seen you in a year, dad. Could you at least look at me, this time?"

His father turned his stubbly face to him, "Hello, Scott." He replied, sarcastically. "I see you brought your fucking dog with you." He said, turning back to the holo-vision.

Scott nodded, slowly, saying nothing, as he left the room.

At dinner, the five sat eating and telling stories, of things that were going on in their lives. "...so, I told Scott to pull over, so I could take a picture." Danica said, as they laughed. But Stan stayed silently eating.

"I wish I could have seen that." His mother replied, smiling.

"So, is there anything new on base, that you're allowed to talk about?" Tracy asked.

"Well, Vice President Wily sent in some new model security droids, to assist the Scouting units. And these guys are like something out of Star Wars, or something." Scott said excitedly. "They're like muscular skeletons, with these blasters on their wrists. They even wear ar..."

"No one needs to hear about Wily's fucking death traps!" His father interrupted, slapping the table.

Everyone sat, awkwardly, until Scott responded, "Well, _technically_ , they would have to meet concealed defensive standards, to be qualified as 'death traps'."

The ladies laughed, breaking the tension. "Everything's a fucking joke, to you, isn't it, Scott?" Stan replied, bringing the mood back down. "Three years ago, I told you that I needed help with the mechanic shop. Now my business is closed, because you let this red-headed girl convince you to run off, and be some kind of hero, with her. And you have the nerve, to come into my house, and make _jokes_!?" He scoffed. "Those old movies and books have brainwashed you, into thinking you can make the world a better place. But you're just another one of Wily's dogs, now. No better than his machines." He took another drink, "And where does that leave _us_ , Scott? Stuck in this house, behind on the mortgage, because you were too good to help."

"Dad!" Tracy started, but Scott put a hand up, stopping her.

"I'm getting sick of this, dad." He began.

"Son, don't. Just let it go." His mother said.

"No, mom, he needs to open his eyes, for once." He turned back to him, "The reason I left, is because you didn't want me to _help_ with the shop. You wanted me to run it for you, for free. The reason it closed, is because you were too drunk to notice all of the employees ripping you off, behind your back. And the reason you're behind on the bills, is because mom is the only one working." Scott looked to the pantry, "And judging by the crates of Scotch, sloppily hidden behind the heater, I can see why she may be coming up shorter, each month. It's been three years, dad. At some point you gotta realize that your problems aren't my fault."

"Guys, please don't do this, again." Tracy pleaded.

Her father stared, angrily at Scott. "Get your dog, and get the hell out of my house." He said.

"Stan!" His mother interjected.

"Shut up, Janet!" He snapped, "Get. _Out!_ "

Scott and Danica stood up, "It's okay, mom. There's a hotel up the street. We'll stop in and see you, on the way home." He said.

As they walked to the door, Tracy ran from the table, hugging him around the waist. "I'm sorry." She whispered, "I wish he wasn't like this."

"It's okay, kiddo." He responded, "I'll comm you later, we'll catch up some more."

Danica pulled on her long, yellow scarf, and hugged her, before the two were gone. Tracy walked back into the kitchen, looking at her father, "Why do you always have ruin _everything!_? I hate you!" She yelled, before running upstairs, with her servbot.

Stan looked over, at his wife, "Well, I'm sure you have something to say, too. Right?"

She stood up, picking up her plate, "Why bother?" She said, "It wouldn't make a difference."

The next morning, the household was awakened to the sounds of blaring alarms and gunfire. Tracy ran downstairs, to see Vice President Wily, on the holo-vision. "People of America, in the early hours of the morning, the United States Military took it upon themselves to assault my private quarters. They've labeled me a 'domestic terrorist' and 'murderer'. So, I've been forced to take matters into my own hands." He began, as he brushed his blonde hair, out of his face. "Your Country's forces have been decimated, and only _my_ army remains. All civilians are to report outside, for registration, and work relocation assignments. Any resistance will be met, with lethal force. It's time to usher in the New Era, the Age of Megatropolis. And _I_ will be your King."

The holo ended, then began again. Tracy turned to her parents, "They can't _really_ be killing people, right? That's just insane!" She said, panicked.

Her father still hungover, replied, "I don't care how crazy Wily is, he can't overthrow an entire nation. Just step outside, and see what's going on."

The Bonnes walked out, onto the front lawn. They could see the smoke, in the distance, and hear the screams of the fleeing civilians, being gunned down. One of the flying, silver orbs approached them, scanning with it's photoreceptor. It zoomed in on Robbie, who cowered over Tracy's shoulder. " _Unlicensed, Non-Wily-Issued life form detected."_ It chimed, ejecting a claw. " _Turn over the life form, for termination."_

Tracy was shocked, "What? Wait, it's not hostile!" She replied.

"Shut up and hand over the fucking robot, Tracy." Her father demanded, through his teeth.

The servbot whimpered, trying to hide on her back. "No, just hold on. Scan him, again! He's harmless!" She pleaded with the drone, holding back tears.

Stan was out of patience, by this point. He drove the back of his hand across her face, knocking her to the ground. "Stan!" Her mother yelled, as the drone ejected three machine blasters, from it's sides.

" _Hostility detected."_ It chimed, and opened fire.


	2. Options

Chapter 2

Tracy covered her ears, screaming, as the automatic fire ripped her mother to shreds, in front of her. Her father grabbed her, pulling her into the house and slamming the door. She cried hysterically, as the droids could be seen, from the window, coming down the street. They were just as Scott had described. Security droids.

Stan was in a blind rage, grabbing her by the hair. "This is all your fault, you stupid little bitch!" He screamed, punching her in the stomach. She gasped for air, when the punch came to her face, sending her against the wall. Pictures fell, breaking on her head and shoulders, causing her to bleed, heavily.

The droids were in the yard, now. But he didn't seem to care. He continued slapping and throwing her around the room. He grabbed Robbie and hurled him against the wall. The servbot squealed, then stumbled around, dizzy. "She's dead because of you!" He shouted, as he kicked her in the ribs.

The droids were almost to the door, when an engined revved. The red, 2085 Jeep smashed them, like bowling pins. Tracy heard the door open, as the snarling German Shepherd pounced onto her father, mauling at his head and arms. Stan tried to strike the dog, but Rush was too quick and angry. He yelled out, as he covered his face and neck, when he heard the sharp whistle. The canine ran to Scott's side, who stood, pointing the barrel of his handgun, at his father's blood-covered face.

"I will _not_ hesitate to blow your brains out. So stay still." Scott said, holding the gun as steady as a pond. He was dead serious, for once, and Stan could see it, in his eyes.

Danica ran over to Tracy, helping her up. She limped over to the broken pictures, picking up Robbie, who was shaken by the days events. Scott tossed her a duffel bag, "Grab some of your things, Tron. We're on foot from here." He said as he stared down his father.

"What are you gonna do Scott?" Stan asked sarcastically. "Take your little gang on the run?" He scoffed, "You'll all be dead inside a week."

Scott kept the gun trained on his head, glancing out the window to the group of advancing machines. He looked back to his father, "Listen close, you piece of shit. We are leaving through the back. The way I see it, there are two options: Scotch is in the pantry, guns are upstairs. You have time to pick one, but if I see your fucking face so much as _peak_ out that door, you lose it."

Tracy came back downstairs, bags packed. Scott kept the gun on Stan, until they were out the door, for the last time ever. When the machines broke in through the front, there were no signs of the residents. They stalked into the kitchen, to find Stan Bonne sitting at the table, holding a half-emptied bottle of Scotch. He put his bloody hands up, "I surren..." He started to say, before the fusion bolts riddled his body with scorched holes.

Crossing through the yards, the three were almost to the treeline, when Tracy heard a familiar scream. "Help! Oh my God, somebody help me, please!" Gina yelled, running from around the side of her house. Two swarmbots were in pursuit, frantically slicing the air around her.

"Scott!" Tracy shouted, pointing to her friend.

He turned to look, raising his sidearm. With two steadied shots, the bots burst into a cloud of sparks, falling to the ground. "C'mon!" He yelled, running to meet her, pulling her with them. With no patrols in sight, they ran into the woods.

Gina was crying and distressed, "They killed them all!" She said, "Just because my little brother threw a rock! He was only seven!" She sobbed, as Tracy pulled her close.

"What the hell is going on, guys?" She asked, with tears of her own in her eyes.

"We got the call in the middle of the night." Scott began, "Wily had some kind of psychotic break, killed everyone in his building, while they slept. The whole thing was caught on surveillance, and leaked to the military heads." He looked to Danica, "We were called in for an immediate strike in Nova Scotia, but before we even got to base, the droids were already dropping in over the coast, and a retreat was called." He looked down, "Everyone who made it to the island, was killed."

The girls were in shock. "What do we do, now?" Gina asked, still crying.

Danica answered this time, "Scott and I were contacted, not long ago, by a team of unofficial operatives. They're a small, covert, task force, called the Black Wraiths. We're planning to meet with them."

"Can we be sure that we can even _trust_ these people?" Tracy asked, concerned.

Scott raised an eyebrow, "I would hope so. I was part of their outfit, once."

After the pandemonium had died down, the group emerged from the woods. They made haste across the highway, before stopping under an overpass. Scott turned and addressed the others, "Okay, on the other side of this hill, there is a grocery store. We'll grab some supplies, while we wait for The Wraiths to pick us up."

"Where are we going?" Asked Gina.

"Chesapeake." Scott replied, "They have a secure headquarters, there."

Danica tapped Scott's shoulder, "Glitch just sent another transmission. They'll be at the store in forty-five minutes, tops."

He nodded, "Let's move."

The doors opened, to a darkened supermarket. They slowly entered, listening for any sounds of machinery. Scott whispered, "Grab some baskets, people. Time to loot."

They split up, Tracy heading for the snacks and sodas, while Gina made her way to the cereal aisle. Not even a good, old-fashioned, free-for-all could raise their spirits, though. Danica and Rush rummaged through the canned goods, picking out all of the luxuries that they could never afford, before.

Scott scratched his head in the Pharmacy, trying to remember which antibiotics went to which infection. _Things could get pretty bad._ He thought, deciding to grab a few of everything, just in case. The sharp blow was quick, but only hurt for a moment, as he was plunged into vivid dreams.

Rush cocked his head, curiously, trotting toward the front of the store. "Where ya going, boy?" Danica called out. But the dog ignored her, something had his attention. She began to follow him, as he stalked into the Customer Service Office. The door slammed, shutting him in. A man with close-cropped, red hair stood up from under the counters. He held a pistol, aimed for her head, as he motioned for silence, with his finger.

When Scott came to, he was greeted with an atrocious migraine, accompanied by the uneasy sensation of being duct taped to a chair. When the blinding light subsided, he saw that he was in the Employee Lounge, and that he wasn't the only one. By the door, stood a short, muscular, bald black man wearing a black suit and tie. The other was a thin-framed, white male, in his mid-thirties. He had short, ruffled, brown hair, and the stubble of a man fresh off a three-day bender. He was dressed the same as the other guy, but had ditched the jacket, and rolled up the sleeves on his white, button-up shirt. _Feds_. Scott thought, scoffing.

When the skinny one noticed that he was awake, he put down Scott's wallet and holocards. He spoke surprisingly softly, with a melodic Louisianan accent. "So nice of you to join the living, Mr. Bonne." He began. "Are you aware, that theft of a controlled substance is a _federal_ offense?" He asked, grinning.

Scott chuckled, "Are you serious, right now?" _That's_ what _this_ is about?" He said, motioning to his restraints. "What ever happened to due process?" He asked, sarcastically, joking with the detective.

The man chuckled along with him, "Of course not, just lightening up the mood." He began, "I'm turning you over to King Wily, for execution. I just tied you up to catch more flies, boy." He said, smile fading.

Scott's stomach dropped. "Where are my friends?" He asked, concernedly.

"They're just outside the door, my men are holding on to them, for now. And since you asked, when will your _other_ friends be here?" The man asked.

"We have no one else. I'm just trying to get my family somewhere safe." Scott said, seriously. "We have no need to get involved with Wily's affairs, or the FBI's, Detective..."

"Shroud." The man replied, "Keen eye you have there, a lot like myself. So I'll tell you this once, if you lie to me again, I will slit the redhead's throat. That's your girlfriend, right? Danica Harris, same age, joined the Army same time as you did, used to live at the address next door to you. I'm thinking 'High school sweetheart'. Correct?"

Scott seethed, "Yes."

"I see." Shroud replied, "Here's how this works, I call this game 'Options'. How it works is, I tell you what I already know, and you fill in the details for me. I give you a set of options for what happens to the others, your answer will determine which option they receive." He smirked, evilly. "Are you ready?"

Scott breathed deeply, "We can help each other. The FBI is at just as much risk, here." He pleaded.

Shroud looked back at his partner, then back to Scott. "The FBI is no more, Mr. Bonne. Do you think the guys out there, with your friends are Feds?" He laughed, softly, " _I_ work for King Wily, _directly._ There is no getting out of this shit for _you,_ so play the game, help the others." He snapped to the large man, who opened the door.

A man with long black, greasy hair, dressed in baggy jeans and a grey, long-sleeved shirt entered. He threw Gina onto the floor, ripping the duct tape from her mouth. Shroud pointed to her, "Regina Collier. Fifteen years old, average grades, and I'm guessing she is the other teenager's friend, given her age and address. Now you may know her in a general sense, but I don't believe you are too close to her. That's why she gets to be first. So we can go ahead and purge all of your resistance and lying with her, but let you know I'm serious enough to kill a child."

"Stop this! What you are doing is psychotic and sick!" Scott yelled, "You got me, okay! Let them go!"

"There's that fighting passion!" Shroud replied, excitedly. He grabbed Gina's short hair, slamming her face into the table, splitting her eyebrow. "But let's not have anymore outbursts, Mr. Bonne. It's disrespectful." The detective adjusted his hair, and sat back down, across from Scott. "Gina has three options. One: Shane here has an affinity for the _petite_ , spunky type. I personally think he's disgusting for it, but I'm only here to do a job. So taking that option, I would send her with him, wherever he may go." Shroud said, as Shane nodded his greasy head.

"Option Two: The girl is not very smart, or athletic. She's strong-willed, I'll giver her that, but there's no putting her to work for us. No amount of _persuasion_ will break her will. And since I think Shane is a sick deviant, this option is to shoot her between the eyes, right here. A quick, painless death." Gina began to sob, as Shroud motioned her to be quiet.

"Option Three:" He said, lowering his brows to Scott, "Shane here escorts her to the highway, and has her run West, until he can't see her anymore."

"She'll die out there, Detective." Scott pleaded.

"I never said there would always be a _good_ option." He responded, "Now let's begin."


	3. Business As Usual

Chapter 3

Detective Shroud looked over at Scott, intently, while Gina cried on the floor. "When you all came in here, you each grabbed shopping baskets, so you had no intention of staying." He began. "The glint of your dog tags told me you were military, and the fact that you checked your watch twice, before I got to you, says that you are meeting someone, presumably military as well." He clicked his tongue. "Since you won't be there on time, how long will it be, before they comm you?"

Scott clenched his eyes, then looked to the clock on the wall. "Twenty minutes." He said, begrudgingly.

Shroud looked at him closely, for a moment, then back to the large man, who nodded slightly. "You appear to be telling me the truth," He began, "there's no real need to lie about that anyhow. Shane, escort Ms. Collier to the highway." He ordered.

Shane grinned, snatching up the screaming girl and dragging her out. The next man entered, he was bald and fat. And his short stature made him resemble The Kingpin, from Marvel holos that Scott had watched. The man sat Tracy at the table, next to the detective.

"Identification scans say her name is Tracy Bonne, a relative of yours. I'll say your little sister?" He grinned, "And I would also say that the screaming Regina there was a friend of hers. Correct?" He asked looking over at her.

"Eat shit, asshole." Muttered a defiant Tracy.

"So it runs in the family!" He replied, laughing, before slapping her.

The blow felt like a brick had hit her, she started to feel fuzzy. _How many guys are gonna beat up on me, today?_ She thought.

"Option One is simple, Scott. I'm going to wrap my hands around your sister's skinny neck, and slow-choke her to death, in front of you. That's just an outright threat, honestly." He said, chuckling. "Option Two: Tracy here, is something of a prodigy. Her school records prove it, along with the little robot fella shaking in the store room, right now. Like her friend, she is too strong-willed to break, but Wily could use an engineer of her caliber, regardless. There are always ways to physically force her to work for him, so we'll go with that."

After a moment, Scott questioned him, "What about Option Three?"

Shroud shook his head, "Not in this case, friend. She's either ours, or no one's. How many men are meeting you?"

Scott's jaw quivered, "I don't know, at least two." He said.

The detective glared at him, wrapping his hands around Tracy's neck. "Option One it is, Mr. Bonne." He began choking her, as she writhed, with her hands and feet bound. He gazed at Scott, as his sister gasp for air. "And we were doing so well." He stated.

Scott began to panic, "Stop! Stop! I _really_ don't know! The team consists of three members, I've only spoken to one! The others may be dead!"

Shroud let go, leaving Tracy coughing. "Next time, Mr. Bonne," he said, coldly, "lead with the maximum number." He looked to his partner, "Take young Miss Bonne to my car, Greg. Then tell the others to set up a perimeter." Shroud looked to the clock, "Our guest, or guests, should be contacting Mr. Bonne soon. He will bring them here." He looked over at Scott, "Isn't that right, friend?"

Gina marched through the grass, as Shane held a shotgun to her back. All of her emotion had been shocked away from her, she couldn't cry anymore. "So, what do _you_ get from all of this?" She asked. "I know you're not going to just let me go."

"Just keep walkin." He replied, in his deep, southern accent. "We'll be there soon enough." Shane lead on, mischievously.

She grimaced at the thought of what awaited her, ahead. "You don't have to do this." She said, with her voice shaking, as they approached the darkened corner of the overpass.

"Calm down, missy. Don't make a scene." He responded, calmly, looking around. He grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. She started to shake, as he shushed her, softly.

"I hope someone rips your fucking balls off, you sick prick." She said, through her teeth, tears falling.

He kept his hand on her shoulder, quietly, for a second. She could hear his steady breathing, hoping he wasn't doing what she was imagining, behind her. After a minute, he blurted out, "Okay, we're clear." There was a quick glittering of what appeared to be mirrors, in the shadows of the underpass.

She stood, bewildered, at the large transport truck in front of her, as her restraints were cut. She turned around to see a fit, baby-faced guy, with long, blood red hair. He wore a yellow eye-mask with white lenses, pulled up on his scalp, smiling at her.

"Sorry, Gina." He said, in a Jersey accent, "Couldn't break character, til we were clear of their range." He put out his hand, "Name's Gerard, Wraiths call me Helix, though."

She was still catatonic by the turn of events. "How did you...but what about...how..."

He smiled, grabbing her hands, "It's technology, the real Shane is dead. And don't worry about Scott and the others, this is business as usual with us."

She stood, wanting to hug him, out of relief. But could only manage an awkward "Okay."

Scott and Detective Shroud looked at each other, silently, for a few minutes. "When are you gonna bring in Danica?" Scott asked, "What are her options?"

Shroud was disinterested, "Her option is the same as yours, she's U.S. Army. Sorry to disappoint, but the game's over." He answered, waiting for the comms to chime. He noticed Scott glance at the clock, again. "Why did you do that?" He said, suddenly.

"What?" Scott asked.

Shroud stepped forward, "You looked at the clock. You know what's going to happen, why keep checking the time?" He asked. As Scott simply shook his head, confused. Shroud began to shake his head with him, "No, no, no. You're not even sweating. You don't appear morose about your friends' fates. Something's not right." He pulled a curved knife, and put it to Scott's throat, "Tell me! Now!"

Out in the store, the mercenaries patrolled, waiting for visitors of any kind. A door in the front slowly opened, releasing a pissed off German Shepherd. The dog covered ground quickly, ripping the throat of one of the thugs, while the others shuffled at the sound. The men closed in, on the paper aisle, to see Rush, ravaging another victim. They raised their guns, frightened, when their limbs began to fall from their bodies, unexplained. They died, confused and afraid.

Greg was escorting Tracy to the black SUV, parked in the loading area, when he was thrown against the wall. The equally large figure rushed him, driving his forearm into his neck. Greg grabbed his throat by instinct, as the massive burst of pressure crushed his ribcage onto his lungs.

Tracy had fallen to the ground, covering her head, when the large stranger grabbed her arm. "There's been a change of plans." The muscular black man said, from under his riot helmet.

"Who the f..." She started.

"Ripple." He said, bluntly. "I'm with your brother, now let's go."

Shroud turned his head, as there was a quick, shortened yelp, from outside the door. Scott used the opportunity to shift his body weight, turning the chair over. The door exploded inward, staggering the Detective, who didn't hesitate to dash forward with all of his might. The open air fluttered as he struck it with his shoulder, before bolting out across the stock room.

"Vapor, he's getting away!" Scott yelled, from the floor.

The wavy outline stood up, and uncloaked, revealing an athletic figure covered in a grey exosuit, with a light blue stripe down the center. He wore a blank, full-face and head helmet, that shined a red glow where the mouth should be. "We don't have time for him, we need to leave." Vapor said, through his suit's speakers. He pulled an eighteen-inch short-saber, cutting the restraints from the chair.

Scott jumped up, grabbing his red jacket, throwing it on. "Where's Danica and the others?" He asked.

"They're with the Wraiths, in the parking lot." He replied, tossing over the pistol that belonged to Danica's, now headless, captor.

The two made their way through the front door, where the large transport revealed itself. It was big enough to fit the eight of them, plus a dog and servbot. Vapor's helmet opened and retracted, as they hopped in. He was a bald man, in his late twenties, with a long goatee and a facial scar that extended from his forehead, around to his chin.

Glitch was a battle-hardened, thirty-eight year old man, originally British Spec-Ops. He had short, jet-black hair, that always seemed to be slicked back. "Grab a seat on the benches, lads. We got places ta be." He said from the driver's seat, smoking a cigarette. He smiled, "Good ta see things 'aven't changed wit Break gettin tied up an all." The men shared a laugh, as they drove off. Scott smiled and shook his head.

"Break?" Tracy asked, quietly.

Scott shrugged and whispered, "Long story."

"Sorry bout the mess, back there." Glitch told them, "Helix 'ere, was already in town an commed me bout overhearin' some bumpkin talkin bout settin traps in shops. I told 'im ta follow the bloke, an decided we'd all meet there." He took a drag of his cigarette, "Figured they'd be taken care of before you guys got there. Turns out they were operatives for Wily. Fuckin' luck, right?"

Helix slapped Scott's shoulder, "That was some pretty good acting in there, man. I was almost convinced myself." He said.

Scott looked over at him, "If you hadn't flickered your real face to me, I may have told him the truth."

Vapor shrugged, "Wouldn't have mattered. There was nothing his group of halfwits could have done against us. They were poorly trained, to say the least."

"What do we do next?" Danica asked.

Glitch kept his eyes on the road, "We go home an eat. It's been a long day." He responded, coolly.


	4. Settling In

Chapter 4

Tracy laid in her bed, emerging from a deep sleep. The room was dark, _How long have I been out?_ She thought. She rubbed her eyes, throwing the covers back, and walking out of her room.

The lights were on downstairs, where her mother, father, Scott and Danica sat, talking quietly. "Oh, hey sweetheart." Her mother said, with a smile.

"What time is it?" She asked, ruffling her pink hair.

"Midnight." Scott said, as her father stood up, walking over to her.

"Hey," he said putting his arms around her, "I'm really sorry for everything that happened at dinner. And I want you to know how much you mean to me, and that I'll do everything I can to treat you better."

She hugged him back, as Scott stood up. "Hey kiddo, you look like a zombie. Why don't you try and get some more sleep. We'll still be here in the morning." He told her.

She shook her head, "I can't sleep, I'm having really weird dreams, again. I think I'm going to just tinker with Robbie." She said.

Back in her room, she strapped on the wristband and picked up her screwdriver. The comms chimed, as Gina's face popped up. "Hey punk. How was your visit?" She asked, fiddling with her hair.

"Got crazy again." She replied, "But they came back, I think everything's okay now, finally."

Gina nodded, "Cool, cool." she said. "What d'ya mean the skinny bloke hit ya like a car?" She continued, in a British accent.

Tracy looked up, slowly, "What are you doing?" She asked, suspiciously.

"He knocked me clean on my ass." Her mother said, standing in the doorway.

She jumped, as her heart started to race, "What the hell?"

Scott walked up to her mother, "If we come across the son of a bitch again, I'm gonna rip his head off." He told her, as if it were everyday banter.

Chills ran up her spine, in confusion and fear. Robbie turned to her, "'Ere we are. Home sweet home." The servbot said, now using the British accent.

Gina reached out, through the holo, grabbing her shoulder, "Hey, Trace. We're here." She said in her normal voice.

She jumped, opening her eyes. The light green glow, from the transport's interior lamp bathed their faces. Her entire body was screaming in pain, as she tried to stand, to get out. Scott and Vapor were continuing the conversation, from her dream, while they helped her step down. "Where are we, _exactly_?" She asked, holding her ribs as they walked through the dark garage.

"Miles below the Northwest Naval Base. Chesapeake, Virginia. Home of The Black Wraiths." Ripple answered, removing his large, elbow-length, steel gauntlets. Tracy finally got a look at the man who saved her, now that his gear was off. His hair was tightly cornrowed, and his beard kept neatly trimmed. He wore a bright white, pocketed vest, opened over an olive green tank top.

"Thanks for grabbing me up, back there." She told him, as they neared closer to the door.

He looked down at her, grinning, "No sweat, shortstop. That's what the good guys do."

She chuckled, "Besides Scott, you're the _first guy_ I've seen in forty-eight hours, that hasn't beat the shit outta me."

He shook his head, "It's funny, how quick people become savages, when their world, as they know it, gets tipped on it's axis."

"Most of them were already monsters. They just lost the need to keep pretending." She replied.

"Great minds, and all that." Ripple responded, as the door opened, leading to a massive loft.

Helix was the first in, tossing his grey jacket onto the couch. He removed his yellow eye mask, as he opened the refrigerator. "C'mon man, really?" He said, "Who the hell ate my freezer pizzas?"

"Sorry, mate. You were gone on a mission." Glitch answered.

"I was gone _two days_ , man." Helix added.

The two bickered, as Danica put her hand on Tracy's shoulder, "Hey, my infirmary is down the hall. Let's get a look at you." She said, leading her down the hall.

Tracy sat on the padded table, trying to hold still while Danica scanned her sides. "You've got a few cracked ribs. We'll have to get them iced and taped." Danica said, looking up at the bloody gash on the right side of Tracy's head. " _After_ we stitch that up." She added. "Trace, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to shave the area above your ear."

Tracy began to cry, quietly and said, "I don't even care anymore." She said.

Danica put her arms around her, "These are horrible times, but we'll stick together, strengthen each other. I promise we will make it through this."

Scott, Gina and Vapor sat in front of the large console, searching FBI files. "I've tried three different spellings." Vapor said, "There's no listing for the name _Shroud,_ in any of the Personnel Records."

"Probably a codename." Scott said.

"Codename?" He responded, sarcastically. "What kind of idiots still do _that_?"

Scott grinned, shaking his head, "Shut up. Let's narrow down the pool. White male, mid-thirties, deep south origin."

The images flickered, as Vapor began to scroll through them. After a few minutes, he exclaimed, "Got him!" They all came over, looking into Shroud's face. "Franklin Dobbs, born July seventeenth, twenty fifty-four, in Shreveport, Louisiana."

Gina pointed to the bottom of the text, "Died March twenty-eighth, twenty eighty-eight?" She added.

"Faked his death, maybe?" Scott suggested.

Vapor chewed on a straw, thinking. "I dunno." He shook his head, slowly, "This thing may be bigger than we think, guys."

Glitch poked his head in the doorway, "Ay fellas, house meetin', five minutes."

The group gathered in the living room, while Glitch stood in front of the holovision, "Ah'right, looks like we're all 'ere. I just wanted ta take dis opportunity, for our 'newcomers' ta formally meet ev'ryone." He took a drag of his cigarette, "Ma name's Reginald, codename Glitch. I'm the mission coordinator and _President_ of dis li'l gang of misfits. Ya already know Break an' Red, they joined two years back. Ya see her for medical, an' ya see him for sendin' someone _else_ ta medical. The young bloke, wit' the dreadful red dye-job is Helix, or Gerard. He's our resident undercover, an' an all 'round sneaky twat."

He pointed to Ripple, "The big fella is Damon, codename Ripple. He's the muscle, plain an' simple. An' cue ball over there is Vapor, or Jake. He scares the shit outta me, honestly." He said, laughing.

Glitch looked at them, seriously now, "Ladies, you two ain't visitors 'ere. An' ya ain't kids no more, Wily took that lux'ry from ya. From dis moment, forward, you're Black Wraiths. We ain't heroes, an' we ain't da best. But we'll train ya to survive, an' help who we can, along the way." He took another drag, "Now all of you, get some bloody sleep."

The next morning, Tracy walked into the dining area, to see Helix and Gina standing by the counter, laughing. They were watching Robbie dance, beside a portable speaker. "So he _actually_ thinks? Like a human or animal does?" He asked her.

"Yeah," Gina responded, "Tracy made him from scrap metal. She's really good with stuff like that." She said.

Glitch tapped Tracy's shoulder, holding a plate containing bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. "'Ere ya go." He said, handing it to her.

"Thank you." she replied, taking the plate over to the table.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said, stopping her as she went to sit. "Bring it, you're comin' wid me."

They took a long corridor, to a large metal door. When it opened, the other side was the size of an industrial warehouse. Her eyes filled with awe, looking upon all of the different parts and tools. The possibilities were running through her head, faster than she could think them. She stopped chewing, almost dropping her food.

Glitch crossed his arms, smirking at her, "I talked to ya brother, an' looked into ya school records. I'm good with machines, but I'm not 'ere to _train_ you." He slapped her back, "You should have anything you need 'ere, ta make whatever your heart desires. Welcome to the team, Tron Bonne."

She walked in, slowly, still in her _Deathwatch_ t-shirt and pajama pants. Her black and pink hair, now almost resembling a wide mohawk, was still a mess. Mouth full of eggs, she said quietly, "Can I move my bed in here?"

Glitch laughed, "I'll tell the fellas ta grab ya things."


	5. The Changing Tide

Chapter 5

 **Washington D.C.**

Detective Shroud stood on Pennsylvania Avenue, as the small aircraft lowered. He had his hands in his pockets, while his long brown duster flapped in the wind. The hatch opened and Wily stepped out, buttoning his jacket, with his long blonde hair blowing in his face. He was joined by his newly appointed bodyguard, Gutsman.

"King Wily." Shroud said, "I trust your flight was well?"

Wily ignored the question, "What's the situation, in there?" He asked, nodding to the White House.

"The building itself appears to be clear, Sir. _Mr. President_ and his security detail are holed up in the underground bunker, under the East Wing." He replied.

Wily turned to Guts, "Comm Burnerman, see how soon he can be here, then gear up."

"Yes Sir." Replied the android, stepping back into the ship.

Wily turned back to Shroud, "Where are the military prisoners?" He asked, skeptically.

"Reports are coming in, that a lot are being killed in combat, Sir. They are proving difficult, for the mercenaries, to take alive." Shroud began. "There _are_ handfuls of units, here and there, that have gone into hiding. I'm going to organize a more _capable_ team, and search them out, Sir."

Wily clenched his jaw, "You have had _months_ , to organize your network. Now I show up, and you have _nothing_? I need to make a statement, to discourage the people from fighting. Do you understand that any kind of well-organized resistance, could very well dismantle my plan, at this stage?"

"Sir, I fully understand how this is supposed to work. Trust me, the weaker operatives are being weeded out, and I am _personally_ following up on the rogue cells. You will get your message across, just give me time to do this right." Shroud responded.

Guts came back out, wearing his gauntlets and boots, holding his helmet. "Burner will be here, in ten, Sir."

"Excellent." Wily replied. " _You,_ " he continued, pointing to Shroud, "round up your best men, and bring me P.O.W.s, I don't want to see your fucking face again, until you do."

The detective got back into his vehicle, slamming the door and squalling tires, as he left.

Shortly after, Burnerman descended, in his finely-crafted, spartan-like armor, and the three made their way inside. They quietly traversed building, stepping around the collection of bodies, scattered about. As they walked, they were continuously joined by dozens of security droids.

Stepping into the East Wing, a group of Secret Servicemen tried to get the jump on them. They emerged from either side of the hallway's end, firing upon Wily and his men. Guts quickly grabbed the King, spinning his back to the hail of bolts, and ejecting his back armor. The droids took heavy casualties, as Burner stepped forward, bathing the humans with white-hot flames. "Tangos down." He said, grinning. "I've always wanted to say that."

Guts turned around, clapping Burner on the shoulder, "Well done." He said, smirking.

Burner cocked his head, unsure if the stone-cold Gutsman had just made a joke, or was simply complimenting him. When they rounded the corner, a straggler pounced them with a combat knife. Guts slapped his hand away, snapping the arm, followed by a severe headbutt that split the attacker's skull. Their advance continued, as Wily ordered the security droids to check the rooms.

Approaching the large steel doors, Burner melted them down, while Wily took cover. The task force on the other side was well-trained. EMP grenades greeted them immediately, as high velocity rounds struck Burner's armor, throwing him back.

Gutsman's sensors were going haywire, and his armor functions weren't responding. He grabbed his head, trying to focus on the EMP that continuously pulsed, on the floor. He staggered through the storm of fusion rounds, his clothes and artificial skin getting scorched and flayed. He brought the massive steel boot down, crushing it, causing him to regain his bearings.

"More EMPs!" One of the men inside screamed.

Guts looked up to see the orbs sailing through the air, as he deployed the armor, extending from his gloves, boots, and helmet. The indestructible plating covered his entire body, as his visor came down, over his face. Burner stood up, disintegrating the grenades, mid-flight, as Guts walked into the room.

They rushed the hulking figure, who was proficient with his hand to hand combat skills. The bolts bounced harmlessly off of him, while Guts grabbed the first attacker, kneeing him in the sternum, before knocking him out with a right cross. Small explosions went off at his feet, not slowing his advance at all. He hit three more with hard, back forearm blows, and straight kicked another square in the chest. The President fell back, behind the next line of defense, as Guts savagely beat them to a pulp, one by one.

The security team stood no chance against the armored android, even with his visor down, he decimated the humans. The steel armor retracted, once the team was scattered on the floor. He grabbed the President, dragging him to Wily and discarding him at his feet.

"President Midfield, I'm afraid your term has come to an early end." Wily said, looking down at him.

"This level of treason is atrocious, Curtis, even for you." The white haired man replied. "You won't get away with this, you _have_ to know that!"

"That may be true Phillip, but _you_ will not be around to see it." He said, pulling him up.

 **Chesapeake, Virginia**

The Wraith house was lively, Helix and Ripple sat, playing cards in the living room, while Vapor continued to browse the FBI records on Detective "Dobbs". Scott was teaching Gina the basics of self defense in the gym. "You keep your hands up, like this." He instructed, raising his fists, in his yellow t-shirt and sweatpants.

She mirrored him, in her white tank top and pink sweatpants. "Okay, I get that, but you're too fast for me." She explained.

"You're gonna take some hits, that's part of the learning process. When you learn the small muscle twitches that come just before a certain blow, you'll be able to see the punches and kicks, before they even throw them." Scott told her. "Now, are you ready?"

She put her hands up, "Okay, go ahead." She said. The right hook came quickly, as she batted it back, with her forearm. Her ribs erupted, when left uppercut struck her. "Shit, Scott! That hurt!" She grunted.

"I barely tapped you." He said, dropping his stance. "Remember the pain, though. It'll be a reminder to focus completely on my body language. You know how to block the blows, so stop paying attention to that, your own reflexes have that covered. _Focus_. _On_. _Me_." He raised his hands again, as she nodded.

Danica and Glitch sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading various reports, from the network of survivors. "There's a unit out west, saying that Wily's people have highly advanced weapons and armor. That they're almost superhuman." Danica said, shaking her head.

"What d'ya think he was doin' all that time in Nova Scotia? He's been planning this for a while, I would venture to say." Glitch replied, as Robbie climbed up on the table, grabbing his coffee, and scurrying down the hall with it. "What the hell is dat li'l bugger's issue?" He asked.

"Want me to get you another one?" Danica asked.

"Nah. I'll be fine. Here's one from New York, saying there's guy lobbing explosive bombs from 'is bloody hands. We may be in deep shit." He said, looking over as Robbie came back, climbing onto the counter and grabbing the bowl of sugar, running back down the hall.

Tron sat at her desk, looking at the schematics of the large freighter ship. It was located in the Landing Bay, collecting dust. Robbie came back with a cup of coffee, sitting it to her right. "Holy crap! It worked! Good job little guy!" She said picking him up. "I can't believe I never thought to just adjust the frequency." She sat Robbie down and took a sip, "Uck, hey Robbie, grab me some sugar?"

The servbot ran back out, as she turned back to the three-dimensional holo. A few months ago Glitch had told her that if she could get the ship back in working condition, she could rename it. That was a good of incentive as any, to her. The thrusters were all completely crystallized with black carbon, but the only way to get to them, was to crawl into the engine shaft itself.

Robbie came back with the sugar, as she closed the holo. "That's gonna have to wait for now, I need to work on the guys' stuff." She said to him.

She thew Scott's red jacket onto the table, cutting it open, and grabbing her tools. She started to insert the tiny, octagonal, plates into the stitching, when she heard Vapor yell from the Control Room, "Guys, get in here now!" He said.

When they all gathered in the dark room, the glowing holo was up and the feed was shocking. Wily, two large men, and Shroud, stood in front of the White House. They had two Presidential guards, three Army soldiers, and the President himself, bound and on their knees. "People of Megatropolis," Wily began, his blonde hair flowing and sunglasses on, "we now have the White house. Those of you who have submitted willingly, will be given living quarters and assigned new jobs. Those of you who did _not_ submit." He motioned to the two men in black combat gear, as Burner walked up, setting them on fire. "We do _not_ take prisoners. You will be given until the end of the week to turn yourselves in. To any of you who may want to form a resistance." He motioned to the Army men in white t-shirts and fatigued pants.

"Hey, that's Charlie Weller, in the middle!" Helix yelled. The group all felt a sinking sensation, as Shroud stepped forward and slashed their friends' throats, on by one.

"We do not take prisoners." Wily continued. "Other countries have removed themselves from communication with us. That's fine by me, we won't need them. We are now self-sufficient. My Commanders and my network are linked throughout the country. You all work for me now." He finished, raising a pistol, and blowing President Midfield's brains out. "Hail to the King." He said, as the holo closed out.

The room was silent. Everyone was in a state of shock and anger. Glitch raised his head, with rage in his eyes. "Fellas, grab ya fuckin' gear. The Wraiths got work to do." He said.


	6. A Date With the Enemy

Chapter 6

 **Richmond, Virginia**

The blonde haired soldier wore full grey body armor with a white "W" inside a circle on the chest. He shoved a handcuffed Scott up to the front of the police station. Two guards with the same gear stood at the doors. "What is this?" one of them asked.

"Name's Scott Bonne." The soldier said. "He flagged me down, over by the stadium. Says he wants to turn himself in, but he'll only speak to Detective Shroud."

The guard scoffed, "And why the hell do you think that _you're_ so important? Detective Shroud is a busy man, and people don't just demand his presence."

Scott stared him down, "You tell him my name. Tell him I want to give him a deal, in exchange for the safety of me, my sister, and my fiance. He'll come."

The guard commed someone, in private, then turned to the soldier, "Take him inside, Shroud is on the way." He said, as the doors opened.

The soldier opened the door to the Interrogation Room, shoving Scott into the metal chair. Scott glared up at him, "You rough me up one more time, I'm gonna break your fucking nose." He told him.

The soldier grinned, "Don't make me shock you one."

Scott shook his head, as the door opened. Shroud walked in and scoffed. "Okay, Mr. Bonne, I'll humor you." He said, sitting down. "I imagine that your first demand will be for me to have your cuffs removed?" He nodded to the soldier, who obliged. "So, what is it this man before me wants?" He asked himself, more-so than Scott.

"I have information, but I want guaranteed protection, for me and my family." Scott said.

"Yes, I gathered that, friend. You see the part I'm interested in, is the first thing. The _information._ Why just come in so willingly, after killing so many of my men, months ago. I take it, that's what this is about, correct?" The detective stated.

Scott scratched his nose, brushing back his light brown hair, "I was part of a small tactical unit, called the Black Wraiths." He started, "Those are the ones who killed your men, back in Williamsburg. We escaped with them, joined their ranks again, and hid out for a while."

Shroud was listening intently, "So why stab them in the back, Mr. Bonne? I assume you're going to offer me their location as an exchange."

Scott nodded, "A few days ago, you personally executed friends of theirs, on national holovision. You can imagine that didn't go over well. They're going to start hitting your teams hard, and hitting them often. And the kicker is this, you can be the most intelligent man on Earth, but you will _not_ get your hands on them, not without me." Scott fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket, as he continued. "I told them that they were going to get innocent people hurt, that they weren't thinking rationally, blah blah blah, they didn't want to hear it. So I grabbed up my sister and Danica, in the middle of the night, and here I am."

Shroud looked at him, closely, "You have something specific in mind, spit it out, then I'll let you know what we can do."

"There's a Technology Center in Boston, ran by Preston Light, Wily's old partner. We heard they were accepting engineers to live in their building, be kept safe without crossing the King. When I tell you about the Wraiths, they will come for me. I need you and your men to get us to Light Tower safely." Scott replied.

The detective sat back, gazing at him. "That's a nifty proposal, Scott, really. But there's more isn't there? You're no doubt a secretive man, so let's get it out of the way. What are you not telling me?"

Scott looked at the table and scoffed, " _Secretive,_ huh? Like faking your death, secretive?" He leaned forward, " _You_ tell _me_ detective, why fake your death to help Wily? What the missing piece _there_ , you could have pulled this off just as easy."

Shroud looked down, laughing quietly, "There it is. But I'm not answering that, Mr. Bonne."

"Maybe I forgot where the Wraiths are, Detective _Dobbs_." He responded.

"This was fun, we should do it again, sometime. But your information is irrelevant, and I'm not answering your inquiry." He said.

"Why not? What harm would it do? And why is my information irrelevant?" Scott pried.

Shroud leaned forward and spoke quietly, "Your information is irrelevant, because you have no intention of giving it to me. Your story was well thought out, but I'm not answering your question, because as soon as I do, the invisible fella behind me is gonna cut my head clean off."

The blonde soldier's eyes went wide, as Shroud jumped up, flipping the table over onto Scott, and spinning, blocking an invisible horizontal blade swipe. He drove his elbow into Vapor's head, causing his cloaking device to short out for a second. Scott drew his gun as he stood up, but Shroud had turned and lunged at him, breaking the two of them through the two-way glass.

The soldier stood, to see the detective get up, and bolt out the door. A second later, a guard came in and drew his pistol on the downed intruder. The soldier raised his assault rifle and leveled the man. He ran over to Vapor, "Hey get up, he didn't hit you _that_ hard."

Vapor stood up, "Kiss my ass, man. That guy is fucking stronger than he looks."

Shroud walked out into the hall and headed for the Evidence Room. "Lock down the building, now!" He shouted to the man by the desk. "Nobody in or out!"

The alarms began to blare, as Vapor and the soldier helped Scott to his feet. "Well I guess the jig is up." The blonde said, as he touched a key under his sleeve. His body flickered and blinked away, leaving Helix standing in his place. "Did anyone by chance, come up with a Plan B?"

"Yeah." Break said, pulling his pistol. "Aggressive retreat."

The first wave of guards bashed though the door, and were greeted by automatic fire, dropping them to the floor. The air wavered as Vapor moved ahead. The men in the hall were preparing to frag the room, when "wooshing" sounds were the only thing they heard as they were systematically dismembered. "All clear." Vapor informed them.

Break and Helix walked into the hallway, "Which way did Shroud go?" Break asked.

"How the hell should I know? I was laid out, same as you." Vapor replied.

"Shit, okay you wanna cover our exit, while we look for him?" He said.

"On it." The invisible man responded, and was presumably gone.

The two men made their way toward the Locker Room area, when a group of guards emerged from the end of the hall, then from behind them. "Why does this shit always happen, when we hang out?" Helix said.

The two stood back to back, as the enemy drew closer. And in the blink of an eye, they began to unload on Shrouds men. The group fired back at them as they spun and maneuvered, absorbing the shots with their jackets, while moving toward the Surveillance Room. They ducked inside, slamming the door. "Did we _seriously_ just survive that?!" Break asked.

"Not yet." Replied Helix, tossing down the scorched assault rifle. "Your sister deserves a fucking award, man. The shots hurt like hell, but we're still alive, for now." He said as the guards beat at the steel door. "You ready?"

Break nodded, pressing against the wall, next to the door. Helix posted up on the other side, and pulled the door open. The fusion bolts shredded the small room, then stopped as the first guard entered. Break snatched him over, snapping his neck, as the next man was shot in the back of the head. The two backed up and picked off the enemy through the small opening. The last guard rushed Break with a baton strike, but his foe dodged every attack and grabbed his wrist. "Oh, you done messed up, man." Helix said, as Break snapped his wrist, then his forearm, then his elbow. He spun the guard back, kicking the side of his knee, dropping him. The man screamed in pain, then ceased to, when Break shot him through the eye.

"You've got issues, dude." Helix said, laughing. The two walked out into the hall, when the building shook. "Almost time to go." He added.

"We gotta find Shroud." Break said, simply.

"Hey man, I'm all for that, but we ain't dying in the process, ya know." He replied.

Outside, Ripple walked around to the back of the building, casually smashing the spines of two unsuspecting guards. He found Shrouds vehicle and placed two palms on the side of it. A shock wave shot through it, breaking out the windows and crumpling frame. He walked over to the rear entrance, placing his hands on the steel garage door, and shaking the brickwork loose around it. Ripple stepped back as the large door fell to the cement. "You're up guys." He said, over comms.

The cloaked transport drove up, revealing itself, as Glitch and Tron hopped out. "Ah'right kiddo, ya know what ya doin'?"

Tron smirked, in her new black exosuit, with a green combat vest. "Are you kidding? I was hacking in grade school." She replied.

Glitch pulled out a large duffel bag, and gave her a short salute, "Hop to it then, be back in ten." He said, sending her on her way. He walked into the garage, heading down the stairs with Ripple.

Tron sneaked through the hallways, silently, making her way to the Security Server Room. All of the guards were rushing toward the other end of the building. She ducked into a closet until the last one passed, then hacked the keypad, entering her destination.

Tron identified the main terminal and pulled a holochip from her vest pocket. She laid it across the identification scanner and uploaded an image of Detective Shroud. Using her keypad she decrypted his password and gained access. Once inside, she plugged up her transfer chip and began moving the files. It felt like forever and she was getting antsy. Then her heart dropped, when she heard a voice. "Hands in the air, girl!" He said, pointing a sidearm at her.

She turned around slowly, putting her palms up. He lowered his weapon and walked toward her, when she pulled a pistol from her leg holster. "Whoa whoa!" The guard said, as Helix emerged. "Geez, Tron you've gotten fast at that!"

She put the weapon away, and huffed, "That's not funny. I could have killed you." She said.

"Hey, it was your brother's idea. He wanted to see how your reactive training was going." He responded, as Break walked in.

The upload finished, and she packed her things. "Did you get the Detective?" She asked.

Scott shook his head, "He slipped away again. How long we got?"

She looked at her watch, "Two minutes. Wanna play cards or something?"

The men laughed, "You're definitely a Bonne." Break said, as they walked out.

As they were riding away, Glitch passed a device to the back, "Who wants ta do the honors?" He asked.

"Tron made them, let her do it." Scott said, passing it to her. "Hey, you guys wanna see something cool?" He asked, as she pressed the key. Sending the Police Station into a cloud of dust and smoke, and then nonexistence.


	7. Aggressive Invitation

Chapter 7

 **Chesapeake, Virginia-January 21, 2090 (One Year Later)**

Gina punched Scott in the face. He wiped the blood from his nose, nodding "Good, good." He said. "Now let's work on your two-on-one skills again."

Gina looked at him, as Jake joined him in a blue tank top and black windbreakers. "C'mon guys, it's eight-thirty and it's my birthday." She said.

"Happy birthday." They said, in unison. "One round." Scott said, putting his hands up.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. Her hair had grown out to chin length, and was pulled into a ponytail of blonde with platinum tips. She put her hands up, eying both men.

Vapor moved in quick, like a snake, going for her legs. She flipped forward, over the sweep, batting away five quick punches from Scott. Pushing him back, by his chest, she threw a standing backward kick, catching Jake in the gut. Scott ducked in, going for a body uppercut, as she twisted, grabbing his wrist and slapping his arm. "Broken elbow." She said, pushing him forward, into the other attacker, causing them to collide, clumsily.

Gina slid up to them, grabbing each by the thigh and pulling them to their backs. She raised a forearm, for a downward blow, when Scott shouted "Time!" Gina stepped back, letting the men stand.

"I'm not sure there's much else to teach her, at this point." Vapor said, grinning.

Scott nodded, "We haven't tried six-on-one, yet. But I think you're right. At this rate, she'll be training _me_." He said.

"Guys, we got a problem in here." Tracy said poking her head in through the door.

The three quickly rushed out, as the confetti sprayed them. "Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled in the hallway. Gina covered her mouth, in surprise, as they led her to the living room, where a cake and boxes awaited her. Robbie stood, holding a giant balloon, with the number seventeen on it.

They sat down as she opened the first, which was from Scott. She pulled out a set of nunchucks and an 'Enter the Dragon' holochip. She smiled and said, "Is this one of your training videos?" Laughing.

Scott laughed, as well. "Watch it everyday, and see me on Friday." He said.

The next was from Gerard. She ripped back the paper, to reveal a set of goggles, trimmed in yellow. "They''ll keep shit outta your eyes, but they're also kinda badass." He said grinning.

The third and fourth were black "death metal" t-shirts from Jake and Damon. She opened Danica's gift to find a small holochip, unlabeled. "I went back to Williamsburg and recovered your computer files, for you." Danica said, "It's got all of your music, pictures, and videos on it."

The tears welled in Gina's eyes, as she covered her mouth. "Are you serious?" She said quietly, before jumping up and hugging Danica.

When she let her go, Tracy pulled her box forward. "I don't know if I can top _that,_ " she said, smiling, "but here you go."

Gina opened the box to two smiling servbots. One was labeled "name me" and the other "me too". Tracy smiled seeing her friend's glee. "I know I promised you one for your last birthday, but we kinda hit a war, so there's two."

Rush walked over, sniffing the servbots. "Oh my God. They are too cute!" She said, picking them up, as they hugged her. "I'll name them Tommy and Joey." She said, as Tracy handed her a wristband.

"This comes in handy." Tracy said. "You just press it to your wrist and say what you want them to do." She said, as Gina played with them. "Just make sure you refer to them by name, otherwise, they'll both try and do the same thing." She added.

There was one more box, sitting by itself, labeled "Glitch". She pulled it over, unwrapping it. It was a red nanosuit, with a yellow combat vest and a set of red, fingerless gloves. Her eyes widened, knowing what this meant. "Congratulations, Roll." Reginald said. "You're official now."

She gazed on, at the beauty of the suit. "When's my first mission?" Gina asked.

"T'morrow mornin'" He replied. "So don't go gettin' all sloppy plastered tonight." He said, grinning.

 **Washington D.C.**

Shroud sat in the Oval Office, grinding his teeth, while Wily read him the proverbial "Riot Act". "Ever since the Richmond incident, no matter how many of their comrades we execute publicly, these _Wraiths_ still continue to sabotage our occupation! How is it, that as _smart_ as you are, you cant find a group of active revolutionaries?!"

Shroud opened his mouth to speak, "With all do resp..."

"Shut up!" Wily interrupted, pacing behind the desk. "I'm not sure at what point I gave you the idea, that this was a formal conversation. As long as these people see that there is a group fighting, and succeeding, they will be harder to control. Hell, even some of our own _men_ may turncoat on us." He pointed to Shroud, "Is _this_ what you wanted out of your role here? To be chasing down rebels, running around the country checking on leads? You should have been promoted, a year ago. Working with me, not doing this, still."

Shroud crossed his arms, disappointed, as Wily spread out a stack of holofiles. He pointed to the faces on the documents. "When the Wraiths are taken care of, _that's_ when you get your end of the deal. Not a moment sooner." He said, as a guard wearing grey combat gear, bearing the "W" insignia, came in.

"Detective, King Wily, we have an issue." He told them, out of breath.

Wiley pointed to the man, while looking at Shroud, "See? Shit like this." He said, plainly.

 **N.C. State Capitol Building (30 Minutes Earlier)**

The once Capital Building was now being used as a production plant. The civilians were tasked with creating more of the wasp-like swarmbots, and the skeletal gearbots, with tank-tracks for legs, and assault rifles for arms. There were buildings like this all over the country now, but this particular one held a special individual. And the Wraiths needed him, badly.

The four guards on the eastern side of the building stopped their conversation, as the pretty blonde, in a brown poncho walked up. Her face was smudged with gear dirt and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Why aren't you inside, little lady?" One of the guards asked.

"I just wanted to know if one of you guys might have a cigarette, I could bum." She replied.

Another guard looked over at her, "You risked getting beaten and thrown in the pits, for sneaking out, for a fucking cigarette? Besides, you don't look a day over sixteen. Get back inside."

She put her hands out, "C'mon guys. Please?" She asked.

One of the guys sighed, and began reaching into his vest, when the girl side-kicked him in the jaw. The other three drew their batons, lunging at her. She spun to her left, twisting the strict man's wrist and taking his weapon. After kicking his leg, dropping him to his face, she continued the spin, while ducking and driving the baton into the third's balls. She grabbed the last man's ankles, driving her back upward, into his chest. He crashed to his back, welcoming the back of her skull into his nose.

The first guard jumped up, but Roll had already drew her handgun, from her belt, shooting him through the forehead. She turned the gun shooting the bleeding man she just headbutt, and rolled to her feet. The guard she had low blown was still doubled over, so the back of his head was an easy target. She walked up to the strict one, who was on his knees putting his hands up, and scattered his brains, before he could even plea. "Eastern perimeter clear." She said over comms, removing the poncho, and donning her new combat gear and yellow goggles, around her neck.

On the southern side of the compound the patrols heard the shots, and rushed around the corner, only to be simultaneously decapitated. Vapor appeared and turned, looking over to Roll. She clicked her comms again, "Southern perimeter, as well."

There were six men standing along the western wall, looking out at the empty horizon. At once their adrenaline spiked, as the large, square, armored van materialized, and the side opened. "Ay'ya dopey fucks." Glitch said, standing in the opening, holding a massive rotating, heavy machine gun. The barrels spun as he vaporized the men, and most of the wall behind them. When the deafening roar had stopped, he activated his comms, "Break, Tron, you're up."

The alarms rang out, as Break and Tron walked quickly up the front steps, shooting down the sentries out front. Break put on his sunglasses and pulled up the yellow scarf, covering his mouth and nose, as Tron put on a thin, metal headband and node-covered gloves.

Once inside the lobby, she tossed four small cylinders, from her belt, then began to point. The sides of them opened up, exposing several barrels, that began opening rapid fire on anything she pointed to. The cylinders flew around the room, as Break looked to his left, "Vapor, you wanna go clear out the warehouse?" He asked.

The thin air let out a robotic sigh, "I'm starting to feel like this suit isn't as effective as it used to be." He said.

Break grinned, tapping his glasses, "Don't worry, man. I just like to know when to duck, is all."

"That was one time, and I _did_ yell 'get down'." Vapor said, as he headed to the western corridor.

The security cavalry came screeching up to the Capital Building. Only to be greeted by a large black man, in a white vest, with steel arm covers. Ripple smashed his forearms onto the first car, crushing the front, then clutched the front fender. With a twist of his arm gears, he threw the vehicle like a Frisbee, into the other cars. Anyone who dared crawl out into the street was met with hydraulic-like pressure punches, and killed instantly.

On the Executive Level, Break strolled the hallway, when three guards stepped out to meet him. Dodging the gunfire, he grabbed the waist of the man in front and lifted him up, running toward the others. When he closed in on them, his human shield was easily pronounced dead, as he tossed him at them. When they staggered back, Break jumped off the wall grabbing the neck of the guard on the right, twisting it, as he kick the elbow of the other, snapping his arm. He dropped the second dead man, placing his hands on the shoulders of the last guard and hopping up, kicking both of his kneecaps backward. The man screamed as Break held on to him, falling to his back and jolting his arms forward and inward, dislocating both shoulders. The man lay crying as he stood up, shooting him in the back of the head.

The luxury suite door opened, where their target stood, a fat, balding man, hiding behind four, fully geared, commandos. They pointed their weapons at Break, who raised his hands in the air. Tron's voice came over in his ear, "Got their data, we're done here, Break." She said.

He snapped his fingers and the guard on the far left turned, gunning down the rest of the security team. When Helix revealed himself, Break walked over to the man. "Secretary of State, Robert Maglia, The Black Wraiths graciously request your presence." He stated, with a smile.


	8. A Little Conversation

Chapter 8

 **Raleigh, North Carolina**

The black SUV pulled up, in front of the N.C. Capital Building. Detective Shroud, General Gutsman, and King Wily stepped out, eying the carnage left behind. Destroyed vehicles sat, smoking in the street, bodies were being loaded up into a large, flatbed truck, and scrawled across the wall, in big black letters, was a message. "Hail to the Wraiths" it read, same as all the other compounds they leveled or disabled.

Wily looked over at Shroud, saying nothing. The badly injured guard, that was pulled from one of the cars, was helped over to them. "What the hell happened here?" Wily asked him.

The guard coughed a few times, then responded. "When we got here, all of the men on the outside were dead, Sir. The big one, with the steel arms, decimated the reinforcements, as we arrived. Everything happened so fast, Sir. Then it was just over, like that. They were just _gone."_

The three stepped inside, to see a slaughterhouse. Hundreds of their men, cut into pieces, or full of holes. Guards were rounding up the civilians, keeping them to one side of the room. "Have the men reported on Maglia yet?" Wily asked.

Shroud looked around the room, before replying, "They have not, Sir. But I think you and I know that he's not among the dead, and I'm certain that he isn't here, either. They didn't pick this place out of a hat, and they didn't take the civilians with them. The machinery is trashed, but not irreparable. A classic 'smash and grab'."

Wily seethed, gritting his teeth. "Do you have any fucking idea, what he can tell them?" He said, quietly, to Shroud.

Shroud grinned, "Yes, I do."

"Is there any specific reason, that you find that funny?" Wily asked.

Shroud looked over at him, "Sir, if he tells them everything that they want to know, which he will. Then I know exactly where they will be going next." Wily began to nod, as the detective continued, "Maglia is going to lead them directly to me, thus eliminating the need for _me_ to find _them_."

 **Chesapeake, Virginia**

When Maglia came to, the world was dark. His eyes were open but he couldn't see anything. He was sitting down, and when he tried to raise his hands they were stopped, by steel cables. "Where am I?!" He demanded to know, when the bag was pulled from his head. The immediate flood of light blinded him, momentarily. When he heard a British voice.

"Eve'nin friend. How'd ya sleep?" Glitch asked.

"You're wasting your time, you piece of shit. I've got nothing for you." He spit out, angrily. His vision leveled, to see the stocky Brit, smoking a cigarette.

"Ah, but ya see, we know ya do. So 'ow about we skip the messiness, and you just spill da beans, eh?" Glitch said.

Maglia scoffed, "What are you gonna do? Smack around a little?" He chuckled, "You self-righteous hero-types are all the same. You won't stoop low enough, to get what you want, so go ahead, get your hands dirty."

Glitch giggled, as he took a drag of his cigarette, " _Hero-types_ , huh?" He laughed again, crouching down, close to Maglia's face, "Even when da world was day-ta-day regular, we've _never_ been the _hero-type."_ He said, before putting his cigarette out in the man's eye.

Maglia screamed, in agony, as Glitch walked out, whistling. He continued to scream for a few minutes before the door opened, again. This time Glitch came back in, followed by Scott, the man Maglia had known as "Break" from his files. "Ya know what dis bloke does, right? Ya read his dossier, I take it?"

Maglia nodded, as Scott began to undo his restraints. He started to get nervous, "Wait, wait, what are you doing?"

Scott looked at him, "You're gonna stand up, Glitch over there is gonna ask you a question, if you refuse to answer, or lie, we go into round one."

"Are you serious? This is ridiculous. So your threatening to beat me up? I think I'll just tell you now that I'm going to refuse to answer. I've been beat up plenty by my old man. It's nothing new." He said defiantly.

Glitch laughed, "We call 'im Break, Mr. Maglia, how do ya think the rounds are gonna end."

"Hold on..." Maglia started.

"Round One, ding." Glitch interrupted.

Before he could protest, Scott grabbed him by the back of his head, flipping him to the floor. He wrenched Maglia's right elbow under his arm, and casually snapped his pinky finger backward. The Secretary of State screamed, again. "There are two-hundred and six bones in the human body, Mr. Maglia. That's one." Scott said.

"Terminator?" Glitch asked from behind him.

Scott looked back and chuckled, "Terminator Two, to be exact." He said, "Actually seems kinda fitting, now that I think about it."

"Ask your fucking question!" Maglia shouted, from the floor.

"Well dat changed, on a dime." Glitch said, "When Wily ran for VP, you were his number one fundin' source, yet ya only knew the twat for a month or so. You were also granted a large _donation,_ as soon as he took office. Now, dats an obvious display of dirty politics, but what we wanna know is, how does one man overthrow an entire nation?"

"He has a disgusting amount of robots and death machines." Maglia said, "You broke my finger for _that_? Everybody knows that!"

Glitch nodded to Scott, who pulled him back to his feet. "Wait, I answered your question!"

"There's more to it than that, an ya fuckin' know it. I was hopin' y'd be smart enough ta tell me what I don't know." Glitch said, "Round Two."

Maglia threw a sloppy left hook at Scott, who avoided it easily, sweeping the man's leg, and twisting his foot around. He yelled out again, as Glitch cringed, "Jesus, mate." He said to Scott.

The door flew open, and to his surprise, in walked Detective Shroud. "Maglia, they have us cornered! Tell them _everything."_ He demanded.

"You're not Shroud." Maglia said, through his groaning.

Glitch looked over at Shroud and said quietly, "Ya fuckin' serious, right now, mate?"

Shroud shrugged, changing back into the masked Helix, "Worth a shot, man." He said, walking out.

Glitch shook his head, as the door closed, "Tell us what da missin' piece is, Maglia. How does he fit inta all dis?" He asked nodding toward the closed door.

Maglia shook his head, "I don't know. He's one of your guys." He said.

"Not Helix, ya bloody twat, _Shroud_. He's a main factor, but how?" He asked.

Maglia nodded, "Okay. Fine." He said, climbing back into the chair. "I had a deal with Wily, to get him into office, and overturn the A.I. Ban. Detective _Dobbs_ accepted a large some of money, to sabotage Vice President Carrol's limousine, make his death look like an accident. Once that was done, I pulled some strings to get Wily elected. I had no idea that he was going to go psychotic like he did, though."

Scott looked at him, "And what did you get out of all this?"

"Twenty percent of all of Wily Industries' profits." He scoffed, "That money is useless now, but when this all went down, this _takeover,_ he put me up in the Capital Building and promised me three states."

"So what about Dobbs, why'd he fake 'is death, if he was in on the whole thing?" Glitch asked.

"The answer to _that_ also answers your first question. Dobbs didn't fake his death, he _is_ dead." Maglia said.

"That doesn't make any sense, Maglia. Let's make it so it does." Scott requested.

Maglia chuckled, "Dobbs was killed, by _Shroud._ The detective walking around with his face, is an android, an artificial life form."

The two were stunned, "Bullshit! Round Three!" Glitch said.

Scott began to pull him back up, when Maglia started panicking, "It's not bullshit, I swear! _That's_ how Wily was able to overthrow the country! He had dozens of them already here, living amongst you! Shroud is the one who coordinated all of them, when Wily gave the signal!"

Scott stopped, "So you're telling me, that there are people that are walking around, that are actually androids?" He chuckled, "Where do we find their headquarters, _Cyberdyne_?"

"Two Terminator references?" Glitch asked.

"Sorry, it's just so easy, these days." Scott replied.

Maglia interrupted them, "Look, Shroud's personal headquarters is in Tennessee, it's a place called The Hermitage. He's never there, because he's always looking for you, frankly. But if you can get to his main hub, you'll get all the information you need on the androids."

The two men looked at one another. "Get dis bloke ta Red, bandage 'im up. I'll get a team together." Glitch said, before walking out.


	9. Home Invasion

Chapter 9

The drive to Tennessee was long and grueling. They traveled in a small, four person vehicle. Ripple and Break took turns behind the wheel, switching every three hours, while Tron and Roll alternated on drone lookout. The constant re-routing, due to patrol sectors, made the trip that much more frustrating.

"So you buying this whole 'human android' story?" Ripple asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Not sure what to believe, anymore." Break replied, looking out at the night sky. "It would explain a lot though."

"Think we're walking into a trap?" Ripple added.

"Almost definitely." Break answered, honestly, "Not an intentional one, though. Maglia was frightened enough to be sincere, but I'm sure Shroud is smart enough to know what he would tell us."

"Why not hold off, then?" Tron asked, from the back.

"Because I'm not fully sure if Shroud will use that information to lay a trap, or destroy what we're looking for. Just not a risk we can afford." Break explained.

"You get anything else outta him?" Ripple asked, making conversation.

Break chuckled, "Couldn't shut the fat bastard up. Talked about Preston Light, some falling out at a Christmas party, a device that could control the androids, and on, and on, and on."

"Shit man." Ripple chuckled, "Talk about spillin the beans."

Break looked back out the window, "It's the ankle." He scratched his nose, "You can burn a man, cut him, beat him, shock him, and get lies and the 'tough guy' act. But you soften him up by snapping a finger or two, then move to the _ankle_ , shit, he'll tell you about every time he ever smoked in a fucking non-smoking area."

Ripple grinned, shaking his head, "I don't even want to begin to know how you figured that out."

When the car pulled up to the Hermitage, the building was dead. It had been unsafe and condemned two years ago. After looking into this, Vapor had traced the paper trail back to a legal committee, funded by none other, than Curtis Wily. "So what's the play here?" Ripple asked, as they exited the car.

Break lowered his glasses, detecting no heat signatures. Pressing a small button on the frame, he looked for magnetic signatures, "There's high-powered mounted defenses, by the front entrance, and along the hallways. Other than that, it looks clear."

"Maybe we beat him here." Roll suggested.

Break nodded, "Maybe, but report exact positions regularly. Ripple, if shit gets bad, you know what to do."

Charging the pressure on his gauntlets, Ripple nodded, "Let's get this over with, be safe in there and I'll keep watch out here."

Break pulled up his lucky yellow wrap, covering his mouth and nose, and proceeded slowly across the lawn. The two guns quietly scanned back and forth, almost invisible. Creeping just out of range, with Tron and Roll lined behind him, Break lit a bright flare and lobbed it into the foyer, through the window. The guns spun, firing on the object, as the three ran up the steps. Before they could spin back, Tron had already extended the two small cylinders, containing a heat laser between them searing one in half, while Roll and Break took the more traditional approach, and blasted the other to hell with their sidearms.

No alarms, that was a new feeling to the group. The building was extremely immaculate, considering it was "condemned". "Tron and Break, heading into the cellar." Tracy commed, when Ripple acknowledged.

"Roll, moving into the Kitchen area." Gina reported.

Ripple came over the comms next, "Guys you might want to pick up the pace, we got headlights about five miles out, not sure if they're headed this way." He looked through his view enhancer, counting five large vehicles.

Roll put on her goggles, moving quickly through the dining area, avoiding the scanning sentries. Once underneath the simple machines, she would jump up, ripping the photoreceptor cable from them. "Eastern Section security disabled," she notified them, "moving into secondary position." Roll finished, ripping the cover off of the exhaust duct.

In the cellar, Tron took off her backpack, removing her portable data hub. She pulled out the extending transfer cable, hooking it into the concealed port, underneath the server. To the naked eye, the large motherboard looked like an ordinary illustrious wine rack, but to a Bonne, it was elementary. "Transfer at seven percent." Tron said.

"In position, up and running." Roll responded.

"Guys, I think we're about to have party crashers, and they're picking up speed." Ripple reported, before slowly walking to position, to meet the newcomers.

Break pulled his guns, getting ready to cover the cellar door. "Alright Tron, keep that current flowing, then we can go home." He said nervously.

"Isn't that cute." A voice said, "You think you're leaving here." Shroud stepped around, from the adjacent cellar. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and pants, with a grey combat vest. The pistols were steadily aimed on each ones' forehead. He slowly walked over and kicked Tron in the chest, knocking her from her crouched position. Break started to move toward him, when Shroud leveled both guns upon him, shooting him in the shoulder. "Don't be a hot-head, Mr. Bonne. It can end your little fit, faster than you may hope." The detective said, snatching the cable from the server.

Outside, the convoy of trucks was brought to a screeching halt, by the hulking figure standing in their path. They didn't dare try and run him down, they had seen how that plan worked out, before. The men stepped out, followed by security droids, guns drawn. "Damon Perkins, remove your weapons, and put your hands above your head! This is your _only_ warning!" The man in front yelled. Ripple grinned, raising his arms. "Remove the gauntlets!" The soldier screamed.

His reinforced riot visor came down, as did his hands, slapping the ground. The pavement cracked, as the men in close vicinity felt their legs, from the knees down, shatter. The other guards opened fire. Flat plates extended from the sides of the gloves' forearms, as he walked toward them, deflecting their bolts. As he got closer, the security droids rushed him, swinging bladed arms and laying rapid fire. Ripple knocked the blows aside, grabbing the droid to his left, using it as a weapon against the others.

He swung the machine like a battleaxe, crushing the skulls and rib cages of the humans, while knocking back the other robots. "What's going on in there?!" He yelled over comms, "Guys, we need to leave!" Before he realized it, there were less humans, and more machines. He crushed the droid he held, swinging back-forearm blows, dismantling others.

In the cellar, Break stood, rubbing the aching shoulder. "I see you didn't bring the full staff." Shroud said, "You're smarter than I gave you credit for."

Scott scoffed, "We can't all be programmed to be smart, _detective_. Some of us have to learn from experience."

Shroud laughed, "So you finally solved your big mystery." He clapped, sarcastically, "But as witty as you are, Mr. Bonne, that doesn't make you any less inferior."

Scott smirked, "That's my point exactly, Mr. Shroud. How do you think I got over on you the first time we met? How do you think I walked _myself_ into _your_ headquarters, back in Richmond, then walked myself _out_?" He could see Shroud's anger rising. "You're _programmed_ to think you're superior, so you assume you will see every trick up my sleeve, _detective."_

From the exhaust port above the cellar, Roll commed, "We're clear." Shroud, in a moment of surprise, raised his guns, as he was snatched backward, through the air. The high-powered magnets yanked him against the wall, where Tron had planted them, along with every piece of metal in the room. The two bolted for the stairwell.

"Roll, did you get everything?!" Break asked, running through the Court area.

"Right here!" She replied, meeting them, from the side hallway. She held up the wireless transceiver, handing it to Tron.

"Ripple, we're coming in hot!" Break yelled, as he saw the brute, smashing away at the droids up the road. "C'mon man, wrap it up, closing time!" He added, jumping into the car.

Ripple made his way through the straggling machines, when he got the message. "Workin' on it." He replied. The last of the droids stood defiantly, to face him head on. When they closed in, he punched the first, sending it at least twenty yards, while he smashed the other two against the truck. The paneling ripped when the droids impacted, and the blinking red light caught Ripple's eye.

The explosion rocked the car, as the three approached. The girls screamed out as Break squealed up to the debris. He jumped out, calling for Ripple, but he already knew there would be no response. He dropped to his knees, pulling his scarf down. His first instinct was to go back to the building and make Shroud pay. In his rage, the hand lay onto his shoulder, as he looked back at Tron.

She looked down at him, with tears in her eyes, "We have to go, Scott." She whispered, "Those magnets won't hold much longer, and we have to get this to Vapor." She continued, holding the transceiver.

No one spoke on the drive home, and the beautiful view of the sunrise was forever ruined for them. All Scott could think of, was killing Shroud, android or not, he swore to watch him die.


	10. A Favor To Be Returned

Chapter 10

 **Chesapeake, Virginia**

Scott had already commed ahead, informing the others of what had happened. When they returned the mood was morose. No one said anything, as the group walked in. Tracy and Gina brought the data stick to Vapor, in the Console Room, and began to decrypt it's contents. The three were shocked at the situation they found in front of them. There was no winning against a force of this magnitude. "Holy shit." Tracy muttered, "What the hell are we even fighting for?" She added.

"We don't fight ta win, lass." Glitch said, walking in, "We fight ta keep the people inspired. So they don't give up, so Wily doesn't fully crush them. As long as they have _us_ , they have hope." He took a drag from his cigarette, "But from the look'a things, we made need a few upgrades. You up f'that?"

Tracy nodded, "I think I can manage some things."

"I'm gonna work on getting this to the rest of the underground, why don't you grab some rest." Vapor said to the girls, who nodded and departed. When they walked out, he turned to Glitch. "That was inspired and all, Reg, but what the hell are we gonna do? This is some _really_ bad shit. I've had two bad run-ins with this Shroud guy, and he's just _one_ android, with no special abilities, or anything." He pointed to the holo, " _These_ guys are the real deal, and the list _still_ hasn't finished loading."

Glitch rubbed his temples, "God, I had hoped that the slimy prick was lyin'. Comm Gerard, tell 'im ta get back 'ere. We gotta have a serious house meetin'."

Danica sat in the Med Bay, checking Maglia's ankle, "The swelling has subsided, a little. I'll fit it for a cast and hopefully you'll be walking again, in a couple weeks." She told him, sniffling, quietly.

He glared at her, with his hands cuffed in his lap, "Overheard one of your freinds bought it, out there, last night." He said, smirking, "Don't be too upset, little lady. You'll all be joining him soon. Curtis will make sure of it." He started to laugh to himself, "And my only wish, is that I get to see the look on your pretty face, when your piece of shit boyfriend loses his head."

She looked him back in the eyes, "If you like, I can call him in here, undo your restraints, and you can try to make that wish a dream come true."

His smile faded, "Do what you want to me, _bitch._ When Wily finds this place, you'll all be executed, while I recover, from the comfort of my own private mansion."

She leaned in closer, speaking calmly, "Mr. Maglia, Curtis Wily slaughtered his entire, personal engineer team, in cold blood. What do you think he'll do with an old stool pigeon, who can't walk, and he feels he _owes_ something to?" She watched his eyes grow wide, "Yeah," She said, slowly, "still want him to find us?"

It was seconds later, with impeccable timing, the alarms blared, and the garage entrance blew open. Wily's assault team flooded into the living room, followed by security droids. Vapor jumped up, from the console, grabbing his blades. He and Glitch dashed out, in their everyday clothes, to combat their intruders head-on.

The blades flew, severing body parts and machinery alike, as Glitch avoided fusion bolts, making his way to the Emergency Weapons Kit. He started laying down widespread fire, but the attackers just kept coming.

Danica commed the Main Facility, "Guys, what's going on there?" She asked, getting no response. Hearing the gunfire, she rushed over to the cabinet, pulling out the shotgun and vest.

Maglia laughed, "I'll take my chances with Wily. It'll be worth it just to see y..." His sentence was cut short, due to his chest being blown open, as Danica walked by.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She muttered, cocking the shotgun, walking out the door. When she made it to the Main Building, there was a small unit, with their backs to her. Raising the barrel, she blasted holes through each of them, dropping what was left to the floor. A guard tried to rush her, receiving the butt of the weapon into his mouth, relieving him of his teeth. She turned the barrel to him, removing the rest of the skull, to join the teeth. She laid down four more humans, before the jolt of electricity brought her to the floor, near the kitchen.

Tracy and Scott were in the Engineering Loft when the alarms hit. Tracy grabbed her pistol, when Scott stopped her, "Nuh uh, you need to get outta here." He said, putting on his coat.

"Like shit I am!" She yelled, pushing by him.

He grabbed her arm, "Listen! If shit goes south, someone needs to get this information to the others. Now go, I'll comm you when things clear up."

She clenched her jaw, "Fine. But be careful, I mean it." She ordered.

Scott and Rush stepped out, slapping the hydraulic lock key, sealing the doors.

She stopped, realizing he had forgotten his yellow scarf, "Scott, wait!" But it was too late, she packed it into her bag and climbed the Emergency Escape Hatch.

There were bodies and debris everywhere, as Scott stepped into the fray. A guard fired for his head, as he twisted back, shooting the man down. He jumped on a security droid's back, twisting it's head free, while driving his feet into the chest of another, sending it into the wall, before shooting it in the cranium.

Vapor kicked a droid over the couch, as Gina joined the fight, intercepting a flanking guard. She kicked his rifle up, driving a fist into his exposed gut, doubling him over, before delivering a fusion bolt to the back of his helmet. They nodded to each other, before moving along.

With all of the droids down, they could focus on the human forces. Vapor had been cornered, as Gina made her way to the front door. He eviscerated the two men closest to him, while the bolts chipped at the walls around him. One hit him in the gut, slowing his momentum, then two more to his shoulder and thigh, bringing him to his knees. The closest foe capitalized, picking up the dropped sword and driving it through Vapor's heart.

Laying fire on the crowd, Glitch saw this happen, out of the corner of his eye. He screamed, putting a bolt through his killer's brain. His rage grew hotter, when he felt the heavy impact on his temple, plunging him into darkness, as he hit the floor.

Being overwhelmed, Gina dodged every bolt and physical blow, with ease. She maneuvered through the mob, ending as many lives as possible. The grasp was sudden, when an arm wrapped her neck from behind. The sharp pain in her spine was short lived and quick, as her world was engulfed with nothingness.

Three men circled Scott, waiting to jump. He lashed out, grabbing the baton of one man, and bashing the face of another, masking it in crimson. Turning back to the first guard, he parried his advances and broke the man's shin, collar bone and sternum, in the process. A rifle butt collided with his head, blurring his vision, as Rush dove on his attacker, mauling his face. Scott collapsed, dizzy, hearing a shot and the sharp _yelp_ of his dog, as Shroud approached, crouching down to him.

"Zip-tie the leader!" He pointed to the guards, by Gina, "You three, clean up the bodies, then destroy this place!" He looked back to Scott, "I just want to thank you, Mr. Bonne. For inviting me to your lovely home." He said, holding up the data stick containing his console's contents. "You thought you escaped, in Tennessee, because you're clever?" He laughed, "Like I said before, 'inferior'." Shroud stood back up, smile fading. "But you've insulted my integrity, on many occasions, Mr. Bonne. And I _do not_ take that lightly." He aimed his weapon at Danica's unconscious body, and fired six times. Scott screamed, cursing the android, before a swift boot sent him into a deep sleep.

On the border of the beach line, Tracy emerged from a hatch, from beneath the sand. She crawled out, brushing herself off, when a quick, bright flash caught her eye. In the instant after it was gone, she knew what it was, and walked quietly in it's direction. Just as she had suspected, a sniper laid, intently focused on the compound's exit. She eyed the small motorcycle with the Wily insignia, and approached him.

The gunman looked at the base, through his scope, when he heard a whistle behind him. He rolled over to see a blue-eyed, nineteen year-old girl, in a black tank top, with bright pink hair. She was a gorgeous sight to see, before having his brains blown out.

Throwing the bag over her shoulder, Robbie peaked his head out. "Back in, little buddy. It's gonna get bumpy." She said, climbing onto the bike, and accelerating up the coast.

Over the next few days, she spent her time hiding out in abandoned gas stations and under piers. She decided to give Scott, or anyone, one more day before leaving the state. A gut feeling told her something wasn't right, as she walked into an old hotel. She was hoping to find some canned goods, or a stiff drink, either would suffice at this point. An old holo came to life in the lobby, bearing the circled "W", her heart began to race.

When the picture came up, Wily stood with his General and Shroud. There were two men, with bags over their heads, on their knees, restrained. "People of Megatropolis," Wily started, "We've been watching, as you have secretly been betraying your leader. Idolizing false saviors, spitting in the face of this new nation. All in hopes that these _heroes_ will, one day, rescue you. They, will, not." He pulled the sacks back to reveal her brother and Glitch, beaten and groggy.

Tracy put a hand over her mouth, holding back the scream, as she cried.

"Reginald Tybalt and Scott Bonne. The leader and right hand of the organization known as The Black Wraiths. The others have been put down in combat, but I ask you to look on, now, as I end your false expectations." He stepped back, allowing Shroud to step forward.

"Any famous last words for us, now Mr. Bonne?" He asked, smiling.

Scott looked out, at the flying holocams and stated, "Hope rides alone."

And with that, Shroud put a bolt through the back of each man's head.

Tracy closed her eyes, and opened her mouth, screaming silently. She began panicking, throwing chairs, smashing glasses. Then fell into a full-on meltdown.

 **Washington D.C.**

In the Oval Office, Wily sat across from Shroud, smiling this time. "Well, son, it appears that it's time for you to move on to bigger and better things." He said, pulling the paper from his pocket. "I must admit, I was expecting to have to put you down, and turn this over to someone else. But you came through, just as you promised. So here's the location of your permanent operations, your gear and network are already there, waiting for you."

Shroud took the paper, opening it. "Sir, not that I'm disappointed, but what about the girl? We never found her."

Wily shrugged, "One nineteen year-old girl won't make a difference. She's scared and alone now, she'll probably save us the trouble, given a few days."

Shroud nodded, "Very well, Sir. And thank you. It's been an honor."


	11. Girl On A Mission

Epilogue

 **Virginia Coast- (Three Months Later)**

Tracy pulled up to the river basin, when the car sputtered out. She had been traveling a long time, stealing old vehicles, walking, once she even laid on top of a Wily transit. Her only goal was to head to Boston, that's what Scott wanted, and that's what she would do. She had gotten really good at avoiding patrol drones, it was almost like a game to her at this point. But nothing seemed real to her anymore, it was _all_ a game, now. The human to machine ratio had severely shifted, once small revolts and defiance had came to an end, Wily's human guards began dwindling, "mysteriously". She moved forward for two things, kill "Shroud", and kill Wily.

Robbie had died three weeks back, not permanently, but his core chip had gotten overheated, and there was no way to reboot him on the lamb. She stepped into a marina, breaking the glass case and grabbing a bottle of water. Drinking it was the best sensation she had experienced in days. A gun cocked behind her. "Put you fucking hands where I can see them, looter." The female voice said.

Dropping the water, she obliged, turning slowly. The brunette was older than her, and wore a black and grey combat gear, but not that of Wily's guards. She noticed a purple bandana hanging from the woman's belt. _Odd._ She thought. "It's not what it looks like, lady. I'm on an important mission for The Black Wraiths." She said, calmly.

The woman smirked, "Nice try, kid. But The Wraiths are dead. Killed a few months back. Nothing's been on the underground about a girl on a mission, either. So tell me where your other partners are."

"Listen to me." She insisted, "My name is Tracy Bonne. I escaped the raid on our compound. I need to get north."

"You're telling me _you're_ Tron Bonne, seriously?" She chuckled, looking back at her men. "Radcliffe, zip-tie _Tron Bonne_ , and put her in the truck. We'll question her back at the tower."

Tracy objected, but didn't put up a fight. She didn't know who these people were, and didn't want to give too much away.

When the transport pulled up, she looked out the window, and began to laugh hysterically. "You guys are awesome." She said, from the back.

"What are you going on about back there?" The lady asked.

Tracy sat up, "In my back pocket, I have a data transcript. I was told the only person allowed to look at it, is Preston Light." She continued to laugh, looking out at Light Tower.


End file.
